First Kiss
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Sakamichi Onoda recibira la visita de la persona a la que mas esperaba. Feo resumen pero bueno creo que no esta tan mal :/


Hola...Aquíi aventurandome a nuevos fandoms xD

Realmente a ellos los yaoize desde antes de que viera yowamushi pedal, culpo a faby por ello xD

Ahhh enserio, al ver la poca cantidad de fic de ellos dos, me entraron ganas de escribir de ellos y bueno, lo que as ayudo es que el inicio lo leyó una amiga y le gusto D: y créanme ella nunca se ah leído un fic yaoi mio, ni por que soy su amiga, así cuando me dijo que esperaba el final, me sentí tan feliz *o* ejem.

Realmente espero y les guste, esta vez me base en un hermosa cancion de un grupo coreano, yLes la que le da nombre al fic *o*, amo esa cancion, es tan hermosa xDDD bueno ya, es First Kiss del grupo FT Island. Originalmente iba a ser un one shot, pero quiero la segunda parte solita xDD no se para mas romantico, asi que paso a ser un two-shot xD

* * *

First kiss

Delineo sus labios con los dedos anular e índice, hizo la mueca de dar un beso y rápidamente se sintió avergonzado de su acción, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono carmín y miro por la ventana.

El cielo estaba de un color azul brillante, las esponjosas y blancas nubes de distintas formas bailaban al compás del soplar del viento y el sol resplandecía cálidamente, lo cantares de las aves eran preciosos y le hacían sentir en calma.

Mojo un poco sus labios delinean dolos con la lengua, e l nunca había besado a nadie, no conocía aquella sensación, sin embargo, no le era del todo desconocido, películas, dramas e inclusive algunos de los anime que había visto tocaban este delicado tema.

Tomo su celular y miro de nuevo aquel mensaje, "¿como estas? Cuando te vea sano y salvo te daré un beso en los labios". Sangaku Manami

Hace una semana el, Sakamichi Onoda había sufrido un accidente, al intentar salvar a una niña que cruzaba la calle cuando un auto se paso un semáforo en luz roja, y a pesar de que el automóvil disminuyo su velocidad el golpe que el chico de lentes recibió fue demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente un par de días y con un pie fracturado.

Sus compañeros del club, sus dos amigos, y Miki asistían diario al hospital donde estaba siendo atendido el chico de lentes, sin embargo, entre las peleas de Naruko con Imaizumi, Naruko y Tadokoro, las miradas a muerte que Imaizumi le lanzaba a Kinjou y los muchos intentos fallidos de Makishima y Miki por tratar de calmalos habian provocado que la enfermera en jefe los corriera del hospital, al menos por ese dia

-Ahora recuerdo que en la mañana, antes del horario de visitas matutina vino un chico de tu edad preguntando por ti- comento la enfermera de forma casual

-¿Eh?- fue lo único salio de los labios del pelinegro

-se veía muy cansado, y aunque insistió en querer entrar la enfermera en jefe no lo dejó y alcanzó a decir que vendría mañana mientras se marchaba a los escandalosos, fueron echados a patadas por un gran ejercito de enfermeras, quienes aseguraban que el paciente debía descansar en un ambiente tranquilo y relajante y no en medio se una guerra campal de compañeros deportistas.

La enfermera encargada se había quedado en la habitación de Onoda mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes unos amigos increíbles Onoda kun- comento la enfermera

Sakamichi asintió en silencio y con una gran sonrisa. - lo se -respondió

-Ahora recuerdo que en la mañana, antes del horario de visitas matutina vino un chico de tu edad preguntando por ti- comento la enfermera de forma casual

-¿Eh?- fue lo único salio de los labios del pelinegro

-se veía muy cansado, y aunque insistió en querer entrar la enfermera en jefe no lo dejó y alcanzó a decir que vendría mañana mientras se marchaba

Los ojos del pequeño ciclista de Sohoku se abrieron como platos mientras su cara comenzaba a tener un ligero tinte rojo. La enfermera al verlo se acerco rápidamente a el.

-¿Acaso te subió la fiebre?- dijo preocupada mientras acercaba su frente a la del pequeño- Creo que no, esta normal- dijo siguiendo sus instintos

-E..Estoy bien- dijo mientras trataba de tapar su rostro con la sabana

La enfermera sonrió enternecida por la infantil actitud del adolescente

-Te creeré, por lo mientras descansa, dudo que la enfermera jefa vuelva a dejar entrar a tus amigos- dijo con una risa que fue correspondida por el joven- nos veremos mas tarde Sakamichi-kun -dijo al salir de la habitación

Onoda se escondió dentro de la sabana, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se negaba a desaparecer, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo congelo, quedándose quieto bajo la sabana espero a conocer la identidad del intruso.


End file.
